


our secret

by wordswritteninstarlight (bloodykinghaywood)



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/F, i love it, theyre both transgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykinghaywood/pseuds/wordswritteninstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jaehwan and Lee Hongbin might not be accepted by many, but at least they can accept themselves. If they can't trust anybody else, they need to lean on each other more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our secret

A multitude of makeup containers littered the counter aside Jaehwan and Hongbin, the former and older girl currently holding Hongbin very still, carefully removing some tape from her face, resulting in some killer winged eyeliner. Jaehwan couldn’t help but smile at her work, though Hongbin’s face still seemed somewhat nervous. Jaehwan frowned at her, grabbing some bright red lipstick.

“Binnie? Is something wrong?” She asked, concerned, sliding the red over Hongbin’s pretty lips. Hongbin rubbed her lips together to even the coloring, and Jaehwan cleaned up the job. Hongbin was silent for another few moments as she rummaged through the eyeshadows.

“It’s just…” Hongbin trailed off, trying to find her words. “Do you really think this is a good idea? What if we get caught? Jaehwan, it’s one thing to do this at home, but what if somebody from school sees us at the mall? Even the best makeup job won’t hide who we are.” She finished, grimacing as she started on Jaehwan’s makeover.

“Shhh,” Jaehwan spoke, trying to comfort her friend. She tucked some of Hongbin’s hair behind her ear, offering a small smile. “Then we’ll cut whoever dares say anything with those sharp little wings of yours.” She spoke, words kind with a humorous tone laced through her words. It didn’t seem to do a whole lot to ease Binnie, though, so Jaehwan tried again. “You know you’re beautiful, Binnie.” She spoke, closing her eyes as Hongbin started on her eye makeup. “Nobody could argue against that, especially with such a lovely makeup job. Besides,” Jaehwan laughed, “I won’t let them hurt you. I promise.” Jaehwan said, quieting to leave Hongbin to her makeup job. She opened her eyes, though, since she couldn’t feel the press of the eyeshadow brush against her face anymore, looking at Hongbin.

Her jaw was solid, her gaze solid on Jaehwan’s. Jaehwan sensed the nervousness, but she smiled when she felt Hongbin’s arms wrap around her. Jaehwan ran a hand through her hair, knowing they both hated the short length of it. Hongbin slowly pulled away, a lovely smile now adorning her lovelier face. She ruffled Jaehwan’s hair affectionately. “You promise?” She asked.

“Pinky promise,” Jaehwan affirmed, holding her pinkie up so Hongbin could link hers, the two sharing a warm smile before Hongbin picked up the makeup again.  
“Close your eyes, Jaehwan,” She said, and Jaehwan obeyed her, hoping that she would finish soon, obviously excited for the coming day.

\----

It didn’t take long for the pair to find their way to the women’s department, each grabbing clothing that they assumed were in their size, ranging from cute tees to daringly styled dresses to whole ensembles put together by Hongbin.

“Hey, Jaehwan?” The aforementioned lady asked tentatively, shuffling over to Jaehwan with an obvious air of nervousness.

“Yeah?” Jaehwan responded, cocking her eyebrow in curiosity. Behavior like this wasn’t typical for Hongbin; she was usually so sure of herself and very assertive in that, so Jaehwan was more than a bit worried.

“Do...do you see that group over there?” Hongbin asked, her voice barely a whisper as perfect nails pointed to a group gawking at the pair. The group had a mixture of expressions from disbelieving to downright disgusted, but none of them were friendly. They spoke in hushed tones, having the grace to turn away at Jaehwan’s glare, at least, though even she could see them stealing bewildered glances.

“I see them,” Jaehwan replied, her voice hard and suddenly cool. She couldn’t let Hongbin see her own disappointment, her own rejected feelings, so she threw on another wide grin. “But, they obviously mean no serious harm so we shouldn’t pay any mind to them,” she urged, pressing an article of clothing into Hongbin’s arms, which had already been stuffed full with others. Hongbin’s past distressed look had been transformed into one of a snarky sort of confusion, eyebrow perked in the way only she could manage, and Jaehwan tried to digest the butterflies that suddenly fluttered in her stomach—despite the fact that there was still some concern lacing Hongbin’s features.

Hongbin held up the shirt that Jaehwan had just given her; in Jaehwan’s rush to settle the situation, she hadn’t noticed how utterly tacky and ridiculous it looked. “Jaehwan, I know you’re not a fashion designer or anything, but really?”

Jaehwan shrugged, a sly smirk coming to her face, and Hongbin’s almost changed to a look of total done-ness. She knew that whenever Jaehwan had that look, nothing would be good. She opened her mouth to protest, but Jaehwan spoke up before she could.

“Whoever wears the most ridiculous outfit can get any one article of clothing or accessory or food item on the other’s behalf!” She declared, proudly, knowing that both she and Hongbin adored challenges like these.

A matching smirk came to Hongbin’s lips, the bright red making the smirk so much more. “Oh, you are on. I’m pretty sure you even gave me the advantage with this,” Hongbin giggled, displaying that atrocious shirt before darting off, leaving her other clothes she picked on the shelf, and Jaehwan let out the breath she had been holding, glad to have distracted Hongbin, at least for a while.

Jaehwan then nodded, glancing around the store. Her hands placed the clothes from previously right on top of Hongbin’s, her gaze determined.She had a mission, and this was war. Everybody knew that nobody was more ridiculous than Jaehwan, this should be a piece of cake. She checked her reflection in a nearby mirror, noting the slight pink that her sparkly eyeshadow was, courtesy of Hongbin. Jaehwan dug through racks and piles, looking for the clashiest, tackiest, most pattern-mixing combination she could find. A pair of disgustingly yellow boots here, a plaid purple jacket there—complete with a shirt that was navy with white polka dots to go under that—and Jaehwan smirked as she gazed at her outfit thus far. She was so going to win. She grabbed some random red leggings and a garishly pink and sequined skirt to go along with it before heading to the dressing rooms. She grabbed whatever bright, bright jewelry she saw on the way.

Jaehwan’s mind wandered to what Hongbin would have prepared, knowing the other girl was probably already done and waiting in a room. As soon as Jaehwan received her little pass, she rushed into the hall and heard Hongbin’s voice from beyond a door.

“Jaehwan, is that you?” Hongbin called out, her voice soft so that nobody could hear, and Jaehwan snuck closer, a relieved smile upon her face. She heard an unlock and pressed the door open, quick to shut it behind her.

“Who else could it be?” She laughed, hiding her clothes behind her back. Hongbin’s clothing had went ‘missing’ as well, though Jaehwan knew Hongbin well enough to be assured that her clothing was well hidden.

“Oh, I don’t know, it’s not like we’re in a public place or anything,” Hongbin snickered, rolling her eyes playfully. She looked at Jaehwan again, though. “So, how are we going to do this? Dress looking away from each other and turn on the count of three?”

Jaehwan nodded, smiling at Hongbin’s suggestion. “Yeah, sounds perfect. So don’t change facing the mirror, yeah?” She laughed, turning around and switching her pile so Hongbin didn’t see.

“I know, Jaehwan, I’m not the cheater here,” Hongbin’s tone was playful, and Jaehwan knew the other was stripping down as well, the sound of clothes falling to the floor was evidence enough. Jaehwan hurried, she knew that Hongbin was a fast changer and she didn’t want to keep her waiting. Thankfully, if some clothes were out of order, it would only add to her chances of winning.

“Are you ready yet?” Hongbin’s voice asked just as Jaehwan slipped on her final fluorescent boot, and Jaehwan smirked, congratulating herself on the fact that she hadn’t been too far behind the other girl.

“Ready!” Jaehwan declared proudly, standing tall in an outfit nobody else would wear even when sick. She held onto the edges of the jacket, ready to strike a runway ready pose, thinking nothing of the seconds passing, waiting for Hongbin to start her countdown.

“...Are you not going to give us the 3, 2, 1?” Hongbin asked slowly after a while, and Jaehwan felt her face heating up. 

“I thought you were going to!” Jaehwan said, laughing, and she was delighted as she heard Hongbin join in with her own laughter.

“Whatever, just turn around,” Hongbin said through her giggles, turning on her heel at the same time Jaehwan made her dramatic reveal, almost like a magical girl’s transformation. She had been watching a lot of those animes recently, after all.

Hongbin didn’t even look at Jaehwan for more than a minute before looking down, fingers curling in her typical cringe position. “What the hell are you wearing?” She asked, somehow getting the words around her losing her shit.

“The same could be said for you!” Jaehwan said, laughing at Hongbin’s choice of what looked like a glam rocker’s outfit dipped in a toxic vat and dusted with sparkly things; glitter, sequins, and jewels. “Holy shit! Where did you find all that stuff?” Jaehwan exclaimed, barely containing her laughter. “I feel like I need sunglasses to face you—oh wait!” Jaehwan said, falsifying surprise and pulling a pair of them out of her pocket—complete with the letters YOLO across the lenses.

Hongbin’s laughter only escalated upon seeing Jaehwan so proud in her trainwreck. “You really are dedicated to being stupid, aren’t you?” She teased, pulling out her phone at the same time Jaehwan did.

Suddenly, Jaehwan gasped. “Hongbin!” She exclaimed, pulling her over to the mirror. “Let’s take the selcas together, okay?” Jaehwan tried to do her cutest face beyond those dumb sunglasses.

“Did you think I had planned anything different?” Hongbin said in disbelief, scowling at Jaehwan.

“Of course not, Binnie.” Jaehwan said, pocketing her own phone and making a dumb kissy face at Hongbin’s camera, jumping some when Hongbin removed her sunglasses.

“Did I scare you?” She asked, smirking. When Jaehwan nodded, she laughed some. “I just wanted to see your eyes in the picture,” she explained, giving a sweet smile to Jaehwan, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder for the selca. “And have a normal smile—at least for one.”

“Got it, Mom,” Jaehwan teased, looking at Hongbin with a grin before her eyebrows furrowed. “Hey, wait—” She said, poking Hongbin’s face.

“What are you doing, Jaehwan?” Hongbin asked, her voice and face painted with confusion. She stayed still, though, trusting the other girl.

“Your lipstick smeared, hold on,” Jaehwan explained, holding Hongbin’s jaw in place and rubbing a spot by her lips, eyes narrowed in concentration. She pulled her thumb away, giving it a lick before continuing to scrub. “There we go,” she said, satisfied. She grinned up at Hongbin, who smiled back, a serene look in the other’s eyes. God, she looked so pretty right then. Jaehwan even found herself leaning in a bit, before she stopped still, her nose almost touching Hongbin’s much prettier one.

“Oh, uh…” Jaehwan spoke awkwardly, though she didn’t draw back no matter how red she could feel her face getting. Being this close to the other girl was nice, comfortable. Hongbin was warm. “M-May I?” she asked.

Hongbin didn’t answer for a moment, but soon Jaehwan felt soft lips on her own. It was a tender, sweet kiss, one you’d hear about in a fairy tale. Jaehwan could honestly feel all of her senses were on overdrive, Hongbin’s skin was so soft, and she found herself moving her hands to rest on the gentle curves of Hongbin’s hip, getting under the fabric ever so slightly. Jaehwan licked her lips tentatively, curiously, just getting a taste—Hongbin’s lipstick must have been cherry flavored. She even smelled nice; like a bouquet of flowers Jaehwan could never hope to name when all she could think about was Hongbin.

Jaehwan let out a little gasp when she felt Hongbin’s arms wrap around her neck, eliminating what space there was. Hongbin was seriously a good kisser, making even Jaehwan feel completely intoxicated with just one kiss. Jaehwan was scared to move forwards, glad she didn’t have to when she felt Hongbin’s tongue swiped across Jaehwan’s bottom lip—she had to have had experience with this before, and Jaehwan opened her mouth a bit, licking at the bottom of Hongbin’s tongue. Was that even what you were supposed to do? She supposed it didn’t matter, Hongbin kept pressing on, knotting her fingers in Jaehwan’s mop of hair and pressing them closer. By now, she was feeling totally breathless, pulling back for a moment.

“Hongbin,” Jaehwan said around heavy breaths, trying not to focus on how Hongbin was looking at her, or the feeling of Hongbin’s breath ghosting across her lips. “Are you sure this is okay—?” she asked. “I mean, we’re in public, and—”

Hongbin shut Jaehwan up with a peck to her lips. “Jaehwan, it’ll be our little secret, okay?”

Jaehwan gave Hongbin a nod, trusting her with her entire entity. “Okay,” she said, allowing Hongbin to continue leading her; a secret that will be kept in her heart for eternity.


End file.
